


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by ankostone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, i love Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Greg talks about Rose





	

Sometimes I would write song lyrics without really having an idea for them. I’ve never really been to outer space, or thought someone was made for me, but I think that changed when I met Rose. I hadn’t really ever seen anyone like her, obviously, since she’s kind of an alien, but still, when I first spoke to her, it was kind of like destiny. I don’t know if she believed in that sort of thing. Where she came from, you didn’t really have dreams or ambitions, and living like that has to be hard, but I think she felt something too when she saw me. Why else would she have went to my concert? There’s no way that could just be coincidence. I don’t know. I want to believe that somehow, everything that has happened, has happened for a reason. Meeting Rose, having Steven, it’s all going to lead up to something great. Kind of like my music. It were just words on a page until I met Rose. When she came into my life is when they had meaning.


End file.
